Honey
by it's been fun
Summary: Rachel looses her voice and Quinn comes to the rescue! I hope you're feeling fluffy! One-shot Faberry.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. It's actually really depressing that I don't... so if you could just not remind me, that would be great, thanks.

Rachel Berry prides herself on many things. The main thing being her voice. She hates to imagine a world without it.

"Life is now and forever meaningless," Rachel said in a cracked whisper as she entered the kitchen like she does every morning, usually school ready and waiting for breakfast.

However, this Friday was different. Her hair was a mess, tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, she was still wearing her pajamas and pink, fluffy slippers were placed cozily on her feet. Her dads immediately swarmed her, placing the back of their hands on her forehead and cheeks, checking for any sign of illness. Rachel just stood there without expression.

"What's wrong, honey?" one of them asked.

"My world has ended," she said, some words coming through better than others. The sound of her own voice made her want to break down into tears, hide in a corner and never leave the house again. Who was she without her voice?

Her dads, now realizing that Rachel was beginning to lose her voice, sat her down on the couch in the next room.

"Now, honey, I'm sure it's not that bad," her daddy said to her.

Rachel turned her head slowly to him and glared.

"Imagine the painful world we'd live in if I couldn't sing!" She shrieked at him as loud as her voice would allow.

Rachel took a dramatic gulp of the tea her dad placed in front of her as if she had just run a mile. Rachel Berry was losing her voice. Not only did that mean she couldn't endlessly chatter about nothing to everyone, but she couldn't sing. Not being able to sing, for Rachel, would be like not being able to breath or an absence of the sun. Something that would most likely result in her death.

Her father chuckled slightly at the sight.

"Daddy, I don't think you're taking this seriously at all. I am destined for theatre greatness!" Her voice cracked on ever other word.

He nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry honey, your voice just needs rest. So no more talking! And I'm keeping you home from school as well."

Rachel's mouth flew open to protest but she was shushed immediately. She scrunched her face at this.

Outside a car honked and Rachel sighed. It was Quinn, as it was every day, waiting outside for Rachel.

"I'll go tell her you won't be coming," her dad said as he walked out the door.

This made Rachel even more upset. _'My voice is gone and I probably won't even see Quinn today.' _She thought. She dramatically plopped her head down onto the pillow next to her and closed her eyes.

"Honey, we really hate to do this, but we have to go to work now," her dad said as he came back in the house.

Rachel didn't respond so they both kissed her on the head and left. She turned over on the couch and began to fall asleep, dreaming of nothing but Broadway. Moments later, _or what seemed like moments_, she was woken up by constant, and quite frankly irritating nudging. Her first thought went straight to Jacob Ben Israel. She wouldn't put it past him to sneak inside her house while she's ill, knowing very well her defenses are down and she couldn't scream for help. Then she realised he wouldn't have nudged her at all. He most likely would have watched her sleep, taken pictures and occasionally sniffed her hair. A chill went up her spine just thinking of the terror.

Realizing this meant only one thing. Rachel turned over and gave Quinn a sleepy smile, her eyes still half shut. She tried to vocalize a greeting of any sort but failed miserably. Her voice was 100% gone. Quinn shushed her attempt anyway with a small kiss. Rachel was caught off guard but enjoyed the taste of Very Berry lip gloss anyway. Rachel picked it out. Quinn didn't complain.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked, brushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it sadly.

"Oh gosh, stupid question," she said closing her eyes from embarrassment. Rachel just took her hand and the blonde smiled.  
Rachel glanced over to the digital clock placed on the end table sitting right next to her. It was 1:23 PM. She looked at Quinn in confusion before jerking her head back to the clock. 1:24 PM.

"I left school 2nd period," she said, holding back laughter at Rachel's shocked face. How dare she skip school for her. And since 2nd period?

"Rach, I don't care about school, I care about you," she said through a shy smile that Rachel returned. "And I know I should have been here sooner but all this stuff took ages to find," she said looking at the arrangement on the coffee table that Rachel hadn't even noticed.

Rachel's eyes went wide as glanced over everything on the table. It was completely packed full, how did she miss that before? She sat up in amazement.

"My mom used to tell me to have a spoonful of honey when I had a sore throat," Quinn began. Rachel just looked at her adoringly. "So I got you a warm pot of honey," she said counting on her fingers and looking all over the table "Honey sticks, honey cough drops, honey candies with pockets of honey on the inside, honey tea with lemon..." 

* * *

That was all it took. The brunette looked at her girlfriend and couldn't believe how lucky she was to have somebody this caring, this adorable. She looked from the table and placed her eyes on Quinn who was still rambling about honey. She took the opportunity, leaned in and kissed her, mid sentence and all. It was possibly the sweetest kiss Quinn ever experienced and she regretted it ever ending. When they broke apart, Quinn had a sleepy look on her face which Rachel smirked at. _Job well done, Berry!_

The blonde smirked back but for a completely different reason. It was the perfect time. She was going to take full advantage of Rachel not being able to speak.

"I love you," Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand and looking into dark brown eyes.

Rachel blinked.

Quinn knew that even if she wanted to, she couldn't say it back. She didn't want to Rachel to rush into anything. Leaning in, she gave her a soft kiss before standing up. Even if Rachel could talk, she would have been rendered speechless by this.

"I'll see you on Monday," Quinn said before winking and quietly leaving. Rachel just smiled at this. 

As Monday came, so did Rachel's voice. She belted her own rendition of Out Tonight from Rent in the shower, talked her dad's ears off and even talked to herself while she was choosing her outfit for the day. (She decided on a red sweater with a white poodle in the center.) She was quite happy to hear her own voice again.

A car honked outside and Rachel grinned madly. She grabbed her bag, kissed her dads on the cheeks and literally skipped out the door.

"Quinn, I would just like to inform you that however time pressing the situation, honking your horn is rude, especially when it's to summon your _girlfriend," _she said approaching the car and getting in.

"Oh, how I miss the days when you couldn't talk," she teased, oozing with sarcasm.

Rachel gasped at this and pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I never!"

Quinn giggled before turning silent as Rachel looked out the window as they drove. She reached over and grabbed her hand, smiling at the eye contact suddenly made.

"You know what, Quinn?" Rachel said squeezing her hand.

"What?" Quinn responded at the question Rachel asked in a very child-like manor.

"I love you, too."


End file.
